Indifference
by kellocfan1
Summary: I love Mike. Dr. Ron was under the impression that the drugs were accountable for this confession.. but in all honesty, she was aware. Mike&Susan oneshot.


_**I had always assumed that my first DH fic would be a Rex&Bree pairing, but I couldn't resist! This story takes place after episode 216: "There is No Other Way". This goes out to all Mike&Susan shippers.. Enjoy:)**_

-------

Susan Mayer had done it again. Except for this time, it wasn't due to her ungraceful nature. Long story short: Dr. Ron had confessed his undying love for her. And she, being the idiot that she was, retaliated with a 'Thank you.' As if that wasn't bad enough, she just had to add an 'I love Mike' to the equation. Of course, Dr. Ron was under the impression that the drugs were accountable for this confession.. but in all honesty, she was aware.

Needless to say, Dr. Ron's continuous visits and phone calls didn't ease her guilt one bit. Unfortunatly, it didn't make her fall anymore in love with him, either. She loved Mike. End of story.. right? Wrong. Once upon a time, she was with Mike, and everyone was happy. As soon as Mike's illigetimate son came into the picture, though, he was gone before she had the chance to say 'goodbye.'

She couldn't take this anymore. Drowning in her own guilt and self-pity was not a healthy lifestyle. Somehow, she managed to lift herself up off the couch and onto her wheelchair. At a turtle's pace, she wheeled herself toward the front door.

_"Mom!"_

Damn. She had been caught.

_"What are you doing?" _Julie wanted to know. _"You know you're not suppose to be moving around by yourself.. You should be on the couch resting.."_

Her daughter had a point; it was true. But had others' warnings ever stopped her before?

_"I'm only going down the street." _Susan protested in a whiny voice. _"I can take care of myself... Mom."_

Julie frowned and folded her arms across her chest. She was _not _playing the mom card. _"Someone has to be the adult around here." _she countered. _"Besides, it's for your own good. You cannot go to see Mike Delfino in your current state. He'll laugh in your face."_

Susan raised a questioning brow. _"What makes you think I was going to see Mike?"_

Julie smirked. _"I know you."_

_"Fine." _Susan relented. _"...So why aren't you letting me go see him?"_

_"Well, for starters," _her daughter replied, matter-of-factly. _"You look like you've just crawled out of a garbage can.." _Susan self-consciously tucked a few hairs behind her hair, just now noticing the thickening grease. _"..You'll probably get hit by a car, seeing as you're in a wheelchair." _Susan sunk further into the seat as Julie went on. _"And you're an emotional mess! Besides, Dr. Ron's great. I think you'll really regret letting him go."_

_"Okay, okay!" _Susan surrendered. _"I get your point."_

Julie's expression lightened up a bit. _"Sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just want what's best for you, mom."_

Susan chuckled. _"You'd think it'd be the other way around.."_

_"Don't say that.. I know you're looking out for me. You put your relationship with Mike in jeopardy all to protect me."_

_"And look how well that turned out." _Susan joked.

Julie playfully glared at her mother before turning and leaving the room, content with their conversation.

_"Sorry Julie," _Susan said just as soon as her daughter was out of earshot.

-------

Susan watched as he stepped out of his truck, closing the door behind him. He was wearing the traditional jeans and a t-shirt along with worn work boots- just to accessorize. Somehow, he managed to pull it off. Susan looked down at herself uneasily and wondered if she could pull off the 'nightgown in a wheelchair' look. Sadly, she didn't have much time to contemplate. Mike was headed her way.

_"Susan?" _she heard him say. _"What are you doing here?"_

His words were not spoken rudely, nor did he sound concerned. As much as she'd hate to admit it, he appeared to be.. indifferent.

She stumbled over her words and mentally scolded herself for sounding so pathetic. She could tell by the expression on his face that she was not making any sense.. at all.

_"Julie was right." _she whispered, shaking her head at her stupidity. She looked up at Mike to see that he was still utterly confused. _"I'm sorry." _she finally said. _"I know you're wondering what the hell I'm doing here, and you want an explanation.. but I can't. I'm sorry. I just didn't know it would be this hard." _With every ounce of dignity she had left, Susan turned herself around and began to wheel back.. Suddenly 'just across the street' seemed a whole lot further..

She was taken aback when the wheels began to spin with ease. This couldn't possibly be her doing. She cautiously removed her hands from the tires and found that they didn't stop moving. She glanced oveer her shoulder and sure enough, Mike was there doing the work for her.

_"Are you still seeing the doctor?" He asked timidly, and she solemnly nodded. _

_"Why do you ask?" _she inquired. He couldn't possibly be jealous?

She was dissapointed when he replied with a simple 'just wondering' as if it were casual conversation.

Nothing could've prepared her for what happened next. Her wheelchair did a complete 180 and she was face to face with Mike, whose expression was anything but casual. _"I may regret this later, but I have to ask.." _Susan's eyes widened, and she nodded urgently, impatiently waiting for him to continue. _"Do you still have feelings for me? Because when you just showed up like that, I kind of got the impression.."_

For once in her life, Susan Mayer was speechless. She couldn't tell if it was the 'Do-you-still-love-me-cause-I-still-love-you' kind of thing or the 'I'm-over-you-move-on-with-your-life' kind of thing. As much as she hated to be the hopeless romantic who just couldn't let go.. It was worth the risk. _"Yes." _she said truthfully, fearful for his reaction. _"I love you, Mike. That's what I wanted to say to you."_

Finally, she looked up to meet his eyes.. No longer were they indifferent.

-------

Before, if you were to tell Susan Mayer that her most romantic kiss would be in a _wheelchair, _she would've laughed in your face.

Situations have a very odd way of working themselves out.. But sometimes that's what makes them so special.

-------

_**End.**_

_**All reviews are welcome and appreciated- good or bad. This was my first DH fic, so feedback would be helpful. Thanks:)**_


End file.
